Shall We Begin The Party (to Meet Farewell)?
by synstropezia
Summary: Misteri dari Nakahara Chuuya yang hanya datang di pukul sembilan malam, setiap tanggal 25 Desember itu pada akhirnya perlahan-lahan Dazai Osamu lepaskan. #Day1 #fluffember2019. Warning: fluff abal-abal, drama abal-abal, serba abal-abal, dll.


Dengan mata terpejam yang tampak polos, sambil memeluk erat boneka beruang yang dihadiahkan pada ulang tahun ke sembilan, bocah yang beranjak remaja itu sukses mengelabuhi seseorang yang memang rutin mengunjunginya ketika jam tidur.

Dazai Osamu selalu menyembunyikan senyuman mungilnya, setiap kali Nakajima Atsushi–pelayan pribadinya yang tahun itu berulang tahun ke tujuh belas–mengecup kening sang bocah dengan kelembutan penuh kasih. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, Atsushi akan menyimpulkan seulas garis lengkung di bibirnya, lantas membisikkan 'selamat tidur'. Selama ini kenakalan Dazai belum ketahuan, dan tertangkap basah pun bukanlah masalah.

Atsushi pasti memaafkannya, meskipun nanti ia tahu sebetulnya Dazai berpura-pura tidur. Sekitar lima menit kemudian Dazai pun akan turun, dan duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menepis udara musim dingin, dengan selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Bocah lihai itu kemudian menunggu waktu yang tepat–sekitar pukul sembilan malam–yang lucunya selalu benar, walaupun Dazai tidak melihat jam dinding.

"Hey~ Chuuya. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Keluarlah."

Mula-mula tidak ada respons. Namun, perlahan-lahan dari bawah kolong ranjangnya, cahaya-cahaya bulat berwarna kuning bermunculan. Sekilas kamar itu menjadi sedikit terang, tetapi menggelap lagi usai eksistensi misterius tersebut lenyap. Tahu-tahu Dazai akan disambut oleh sebuah tangan yang mengarahkan tinju kepadanya, dan ia selalu saja berhasil mengelak.

"Cieee ... meleset lagi~" ejek Dazai yang buru-buru menjauh, sebelum kakinya tertangkap. Kala sosok remaja berambut senja telah betul-betul keluar dari kolong ranjang Dazai, ia langsung tancap gas mengejar bocah mengesalkan itu.

"Kemari kau, Dazai! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan di kolong ranjangmu?!"

"Tempat itu cocok, kok, untukmu. Chuuya, kan, seperti monster di bawah ranjang."

Kejar-kejaran yang kini berlangsung itu tidak pernah membuat mereka lelah, untuk terus-menerus melantunkan tawa yang sangat puas. Ketika pukul sembilan malam datang, sebuah sihir seolah-olah membuat dunia di dalam rumah megah ini menjadi milik keduanya, tanpa seorang pun yang dapat menginterupsi lebih-lebih menghentikan.

Rasa bosan yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Dazai berakhir, semenjak sosok sinterklas–Nakahara Chuuya–mengunjungi ia secara langsung yang lucunya tidak melalui cerobong asap, melainkan dari bawah ranjang penuh debu seperti permohonan Dazai.

* * *

**Shall We Begin The Party (to Meet Farewell)?**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, gagal fluff, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event "Fluffember". **

* * *

**25 December: Xmas/Holiday**

* * *

Garis akhir dari kejar-kejaran itu adalah dapur yang terbuka 24 jam, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Dazai menginginkan segelas susu cokelat. Chuuya yang mengejarnya lagi-lagi tiba belakangan, membuat Dazai tersenyum lebar dengan cara yang menjengkelkan–secara tersirat, bocah _brunette_ ini tengah meremehkan sang pengejar. Selagi Chuuya sibuk meraup udara, dan sesekali mengutarakan kekesalannya walaupun putus-putus, Dazai sudah duduk duluan.

Duduk menghadap meja makan, berarti Dazai betul-betul keluar sebagai pemenang. Apa pun yang selanjutnya terjadi, pastilah buruk untuk Chuuya seorang.

"Baiklah~ Sekarang aku adalah raja, dan Chuuya menjadi babu." Mendengar diksi yang tidak mengenakkan itu alis Chuuya bertaut. Kenapa tak menggunakan kata 'pelayan' saja? Meski sebetulnya Chuuya pun kurang menyukai pilihannya sendiri.

"Ganti kata 'babu' itu sebelum kepalamu kujitak."

"Babu artinya pelayan, Chuu. Buat apa semarah itu coba?" Selain menepuk jidat Chuuya bisa apa? Memarahi Dazai yang tengah lupa daratan tidak berarti apa-apa, dan hanya membuat Chuuya kalah karena senyuman Dazai akan tetap utuh.

"Jadi apa perintahmu, Tuan Muda?"

"Perintah pertamaku adalah Chuuya berdiri saja di sana, sambil menutup matamu. Jangan bergerak meski kamu digigit nyamuk, oke?"

Kaki mungil sang bocah langsung bergerak menghampiri kulkas, setelah mata biru Chuuya terpejam seutuhnya. Sebuah piring yang diisi makanan manis itu disodorkan ke arah Chuuya, membuat ia dapat menghirup harum cokelat yang menggetarkan perut. Chuuya tidak memahami apa tujuan Dazai. Sampai kapan pula pandangannya harus ditutup? Lama-kelamaan pegal tahu.

"Tebak tadi itu apa." Piring berisi makanan misterius–tentunya menurut Chuuya seorang–sudah Dazai jauhkan agar tidak dapat disentuh. Rencana yang sulit ditebak ini membuat Chuuya kehabisan ide, untuk menduga-duga maksud dari niat Dazai.

"Cokelat, kan?"

"Bentuknya?"

"Hah?! Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau tidak mengizinkanku menyentuhnya? Dasar sinting!"

"Ini namanya tebak-tebakan. Tinggal mencoba apa sulitnya?"

"Bentuknya adalah wajah narsismu yang sangat menyebalkan!" Belum disuruh pun Chuuya sudah membuka mata. Tebakan remaja tempramental itu salah total, karena yang Dazai ingin perlihatkan adalah _gingerbread_ yang dihias warna-warni permen, di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_Gingerbread_ ternyata. Kupikir kau akan sangat narsis, sampai-sampai membuat kue dengan bentuk wajahmu." Banyak bukti yang mendasari dugaan tersebut. Misalnya seperti, tahun lalu Dazai asyik memenuhi rol kamera dengan foto mereka, dan selelah apa pun Chuuya mulutnya dilarang mengeluh.

"Ide yang bagus~ Untuk sekarang Chuuya cukup membuat cokelat panas saja."

Menyetujuinya dengan ekspresi penuh kebanggaan yang di sisi lain menjadikannya tampak menggemaskan, Chuuya kini cekikikan sewaktu menyeduh cokelat yang warnanya menyerupai rambut bergelombang Dazai. Dua gelas likuid berasa manis itu disuguhkan kepada Dazai yang langsung meniupnya, dan satunya lagi tentu untuk Chuuya. Ketenangan menyelimuti mereka yang sama-sama menikmati minuman tersebut, sebelum menyantap beberapa _gingerbread_.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau tidak memasukkan bahan-bahan aneh ke dalamnya, kan?" Tangan Chuuya yang sudah mendekati piring ditarik lagi, agar sedikit menjauh. Terakhir kali ia memakan sup jamur buatan Dazai, rasanya teramat berantakan membikin perut bergejolak.

"Buat apaan coba? Kurang kerjaan banget, deh. Lagi pula aku membuatnya bersama Atsushi-_kun_. Tidak akan ada jamur yang masuk ke dalam sana."

"Makanlah duluan."

"Cih~ Chuuya jadi menyebalkan sekarang. Sebagai hukumannya kamu harus menghabiskan semua ini."

Kepala _gingerbread_ yang botak, dan wajahnya digambarkan tersenyum itu Dazai lahap terlebih dulu. Dalam beberapa gigitan kue tersebut sudah kandas, dan selama menontoni Dazai menikmatinya air liur Chuuya banjir. Namun, sebelum mencicipinya Chuuya sekali lagi menegaskan, bahwa ia menyantapnya karena suruhan Dazai. Jika Tuan Muda yang narsis ini menangis gara-gara dihabiskan, Chuuya bersumpah pasti menertawainya.

Tangannya bergerak pelan, namun dipenuhi semangat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat ... kegembiraan yang Chuuya rasakan saat mengunyahnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan diri dengan baik, dan Dazai pun menjadi tahu seberapa bahagianya Chuuya sekarang ini. Semua hal bertambah lucu saja, karena Dazai justru berperan seolah-olah dia adalah pelayan yang bersukaria, usai mengetahui sang tuan menyukai kue rumahan tersebut.

Ekspresi Chuuya selalu kaya akan rasa. Begitu menyenangkan untuk melihat pelangi terbit setiap kali ia melukiskan kebahagiaannya–entah itu dengan mengunyah, merangkaikan senyum di sepanjang waktu saat rasa manis tersebut terus saja memanjakan lidah, atau ketika menyaksikan Chuuya meneguk habis cokelat panas yang kini menjadi hangat.

Kotak kebahagiaan di dalam dadanya pun buncah, pecah menjadi kelap-kelip bintang yang warna-warni, dan mengisi perut Dazai yang seketika kenyang oleh perasaan tanpa batas yang seolah-olah abadi ini.

Abadi, karena perasaan tak berujung yang tidak juga memilikinya batas itu dapat Dazai simpan selama-lamanya, kemudian cicip hingga hatinya kenyang.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau menyesali keputusanmu?" tanya Chuuya dengan mulut berlepotan. Mana mungkin ia tidak sadar sedari tadi Dazai memperhatikannya, dan pasti Dazai tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kejengkelannya, karena Chuuya menghabiskan sepuluh potong _gingerbread_ yang tersisa.

"Dihukum seperti itu olehku pasti membuatmu sangat bahagia~ Sampai-sampai Chuuya tidak sadar mulutmu berlepotan."

Lantas usai memberitahukannya Dazai beranjak dari kursi, dan menghampiri Chuuya yang terbelalak sewaktu mulutnya dibersihkan menggunakan sapu tangan. Mata seindah permata _sapphire_ itu belum mau berhenti, meskipun Dazai sudah selesai mengelap noda yang tertinggal. Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa Dazai meninggalkan dapur duluan, pun menyertakan isyarat supaya Chuuya mengikuti dia.

"Apa bocah itu menaruh sebuah mantra padaku?"

Ketika Chuuya dibuat bersemangat oleh sepiring _gingerbread_, ditambah lagi Dazai membersihkan kotoran di mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan, Chuuya sekarang tahu hatinya mulai menyimpan keanehan tak terdefinisi, semenjak Dazai melakukan semua itu.

Kira-kira perasaan Chuuya ingin menunjukkan apa kepada dirinya sendiri?

* * *

Lima kartu di tangan Chuuya jatuh berguguran, setelah Dazai mendeklarasikan kemenangannya dalam permainan yang telah berlangsung tiga ronde. Kalah berturut-turut seperti itu mana mungkin cukup untuk menjatuhkannya, dan yang membuat wajah Chuuya semasam ini adalah Dazai yang mendadak cemberut.

Sebenarnya diam-diam Chuuya sendiri mengakui, ekspresi kecut yang Dazai ciptakan ternyata imut juga. Chuuya pun turut menikmati kegelisahan yang merayap di wajah Dazai, dan rasa-rasanya ingin memuji mahakarya tersebut.

"Siapa sangka wajah cemberutmu cukup menggemaskan."

"Memujiku tidak akan membuatku luluh begitu saja," ucap Dazai sembari membereskan kartu yang berserakan. Mereka telah memainkan ular tangga, pahlawan dan penjahat, bahkan masak-masakan di mana Dazai berharap Chuuya akan menertawainya. Namun, sangat disayangkan remaja berambut jingga itu masih terlalu mengikuti alur.

"Dasar bocah sombong. Kau tidak lihat apa aku memujimu dengan sangat tulus?"

"Terus kenapa sewaktu bermain Chuuya kelihatan tidak fokus?" Gara-gara itu ternyata. Menutupi hal se-sensitif perasaan bukanlah keahliannya sejak awal. Mungkin Chuuya harus segera menjawab Dazai dengan benar, atau suasana telanjur runyam dan tidak lagi sempat diperbaiki.

"Memangnya kau tidak senang apa setiap kali memenangkan permainan? Lagi pula melihat bocah sepertimu menangis gara-gara kalah tak pernah ingin kubayangkan."

"Atau mungkin Chuuya bosan sama permainannya? Padahal kamu tidak pernah menang dariku, tetapi masih saja pilih-pilih."

"Mengalah, idiot perban. Beda jauh." Penampilannya terlalu sinting untuk seukuran bocah–benda putih itu nyaris membungkus sekujur tubuhnya, seolah-olah dunia hanya berputar di tanggal 31 Oktober–sehingga wajar apabila sehari-harinya Dazai menampilkan replika mumi.

Ditambah lagi Dazai menganut hobi sinting yang membikin orang-orang rumah termasuk Chuuya kerepotan, yaitu menggemari bunuh diri. Pertemuan pertama mereka–dua tahun lalu–sudah ternoda oleh kesan buruk yang mengerikan, karena masih berumur sembilan pun Dazai serius ingin gantung diri di kamarnya.

Dazai boleh memenangkan permainan apa pun, asalkan berhenti mengisengi kematian. Kekhawatiran Chuuya selalu saja memikirkan Dazai yang di usia sekecil itu telah memahami kematian–begitu jauh dari kehidupan, asing mengenai kasih, napasnya pun sekadar angin yang gugur tanpa pernah mengetahui apakah kehadirannya sempat dianggap berharga.

Dirinya mungkin bukanlah rumah yang tepat untuk memahami kekosongan Dazai, tetapi ia bisa mencari kebaikan yang lebih kecil sekaligus dekat dibandingkan milik Chuuya, agar muat dalam genggaman sehingga tak pernah perlu dilepaskan. Dazai harus tahu manusia terlalu berharga apabila direlakan begitu saja, serta kehadirannya juga merupakan harta yang tidak terhingga.

(Apabila demikian, barulah kerisauan Chuuya terhadapnya sia-sia)

"Mau main _shiratori_?" Gurat wajah Chuuya mengusut yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan, ia menolak mentah-mentah saran Dazai. Padahal natal tengah berlangsung, walau dua jam lagi digantikan hari yang baru. Tetapi sekarang Dazai justru bosan, dan ia takut menyesal.

"Catur? _Scrabble_?"

"Kau ini berpura-pura bodoh atau bagaimana? Juga, ya, dari jawabanmu terlihat kalau kau sangat ingin menang dariku."

"Menurutmu salah jika aku ingin mengabulkan keinginanmu itu? Dua jam lagi hari akan berganti, kau pasti tahu maksudnya," sambung Chuuya pelan. Apabila ia terlalu keras dalam menekankannya, bisa-bisa muka cemberut Dazai menjadi sangat kosong, karena amarahnya lenyap digantikan perasaan enggan mengetahui apa pun.

"Tahu, kok, tahu! Memang aku sebodoh Chuuya yang hanya bisa matematika SD?! Kita tidak akan bermain kalau begitu. Sekarang duduklah di pangkuanku."

"Perintah darimu?"

"Ya. Dilarang menentangku ataupun menanyakan alasannya."

Dipangku Dazai yang lebih pendek lima sentimeter darinya sedikit memberi keasingan yang menggelitik hati. Paras idiot perban itu tidak dapat Chuuya nikmati. Apa yang netranya lihat hanyalah tembok berwarna putih gading, dan samar-samar hati Chuuya disinggung oleh sesuatu yang kuat hingga kulitnya meremang.

"Apakah Chuuya penasaran mengenai sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga. Lagian kau tahu sendiri aku kurang menyukai pelajaran sejarah, atau apa pun yang sejenis itu."

"Dua tahun lalu ada seorang bocah yang kabur dari rumahnya. Di sekolah ia sempat mendengar rumor mengenai _Landstar_ yang katanya, bisa mengabulkan keinginan dengan menggunakan jiwa-jiwa yang tinggal di tanah itu."

"Tiba-tiba sekali kau mendongengnya." Mana langsung memasang ekspresi serius yang enggan diganggu gugat pula, sewaktu Chuuya iseng mengecek. Jika begini maka Dazai menjadi tak terhentikan. Mencoba menyelanya sama saja meminta dimusuhi.

"Namun, nasibnya malang karena bocah itu terjebak dalam badai salju. Untuk menggerakkan kaki pun sangatlah sulit, sampai-sampai ia harus menyeretnya daripada mati membeku. Baru berjalan sekitar dua jam dia pingsan. Mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu saja, hingga serigala menerkamnya."

"Secara ajaib ketika bocah tersebut berpikir dirinya sudah mati, ia menemukan _Landstar_ yang dipenuhi cahaya seperti kunang-kunang. Seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu yang biasa dipanggil _Landlord_ langsung menanyakan apa keinginannya, dan ia pun meminta supaya tidak kesepian lagi."

"Berdongeng untuk remaja lima belas tahun sepertiku bukankah kurang cocok?" Siapa juga yang ingin menyindir secara halus, bahwa karangan Dazai jelek sehingga Chuuya bertanya demikian. Kepalanya agak pusing. Chuuya hanya ingin permisi lebih cepat, daripada tiba-tiba mengejutkan Dazai dengan menghilang dadakan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus diketahui, sebelum keinginannya dikabulkan."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin–" Tidak berjejak. Suara yang barusan Chuuya keluarkan tahu-tahu menguap, lalu menciptakan kabut yang menghampakan pandangan. "Jiwa yang digunakan untuk mengabulkan permohonan sebagai gantinya harus dijaga, lalu nanti dibimbing ke surga. Katakan saja itu seperti menempel dengan si pembuat permohonan."

Perih yang mengaung di dalam kepala Chuuya kian mengganas saja. Entah itu mata, wajah, saraf, bahkan darahnya memanas membuat ia menitikkan air mata, yang kemudian turun berlembar-lembar. Tatapannya masih kosong. Chuuya merasa seakan-akan buta, karena tidak dapat menemukan Dazai di mana pun–di dalam ruangan yang seperti ketumpahan cat putih ini.

Tanpa pohon natal, lantai kayu cokelat yang lembut, maupun tumpukan kado menjadikan Chuuya asing.

"Semakin lama si pembuat permohonan membiarkan jiwa itu tinggal di dunia, maka masa lalunya sebagai manusia akan semakin banyak yang hilang. Selain itu jiwa-jiwa tersebut hanya bisa kita lihat wujud aslinya satu hari saja, di pukul sembilan malam."

"Fakta menariknya adalah anak itu meminta jiwa yang ia jaga menampakkan diri di tanggal 25 Desember. Lebih mengesankannya lagi, bocah yang selama ini kuceritakan adalah diriku sendiri yang selamat secara ajaib juga."

Permohonan tersebut dicatat oleh tanggal 24 Desember, sementara jiwa yang Dazai lindungi ingatannya itu ia sembunyikan di kolong ranjang. Pertemuan pertama mereka pasti menyebalkan. Dazai terlalu ingin membuatnya tampak mendebarkan, tetapi yang justru terjadi ia tanpa sengaja melukai Chuuya, dengan menambahkan lubang pada ingatannya.

* * *

_"BODOH! IDIOT! BEGO! AKU DAN KELUARGAKU INGIN BERTAHAN HIDUP, TETAPI KAU SEMUDAH INI BERTINDAK UNTUK MEMBUANG NYAWAMU!"_

* * *

_Ingatannya masih utuh ketika Dazai menjumpai wajah marahnya yang cantik, dua tahun lalu. Baru ditahan se-sebentar ini, namun sudah banyak yang hilang dari Chuuya gara-gara Dazai egois._

* * *

_"Ternyata penjagaku adalah sosok yang lebih kejam daripada Tuhan yang membunuh keluargaku, karena kau mencoba membunuh dirimu sendiri. Aku sangat kecewa padamu asal kau tahu!"_

* * *

Dulu pun waktu sudah begitu rapuh, dan bertambah keropos saja dengan perang yang meletus. Sebelum menjadi roh penasaran yang mencari-cari masa lalunya, Chuuya adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga petani yang sederhana. Baik ayah maupun ibunya pandai mendongeng. Apabila kelaparan mereka akan membentuk lingkaran, dan membiarkan suara merdu melelapkan rasa lapar di dalam perut.

Kehidupan sulit yang mencoba berbahagia agar bisa bersyukur, walaupun tidak memiliki uang itu seketika berakhir, sebelum mereka dapat benar-benar bergembira. Bom udara menghantam kediaman Chuuya yang langsung meluluhlantakkan seluruh penghuninya. Ia meninggal sendirian di usia lima belas tahun. Pemandangan terakhir yang mampu Chuuya ingat hanyalah kakak perempuannya–Nakahara Kyouka–menjauhkan ia supaya berhenti memasuki rumah.

Tetapi cerita itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kemalangan yang Chuuya alami. Pundaknya sendiri menanggung banyak penyesalan yang saking menumpuknya, menyebabkan langkah Chuuya lumpuh total tanpa ia mampu menggerakkan kakinya, untuk sebatas mendudukkan diri–meratapi penderitaannya dengan sudut pandang dari tempat yang lebih tinggi, daripada sekadar terkapar tidak berdaya.

* * *

_"Kenapa aku tidak mati meledak bersama keluargaku?"_

_"Hari ini seharusnya kami merayakan natal. Padahal aku sudah bekerja keras mencari uang, dan berhasil membeli beberapa potong ayam."_

_"Kyouka-nee memintaku mengepang rambutnya. Bahkan aku tidak diizinkan meminta maaf, karena tak sempat melakukan dan menemaninya yang sakit kanker." _

_"Gingerbread pemberian Anee-san jadi sia-sia. Bom bangsat itu dengan mudah melenyapkan segala-galanya. Kenapa Tuhan membuat ibu seperti berbohong? Katanya Tuhan sangat menyayangi kita, sehingga memberikan cobaan yang lebih berat. Namun ..."_

_"Membunuh ibu, ayah, Kyouka-nee, Anee-san, dan warga desa menggunakan bom memangnya dapat dikatakan menyayangi apa?" _

_"TUHAN BOLEH SAJA MEREBUT SEBUAH KEBAHAGIAAN DARIKU. TAPI, JANGAN MENGAMBIL ORANG-ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI KARENA KEBAHAGIAAN TERSEBUT HANYA BISA KUBUAT, JIKA BERSAMA MEREKA!"_

* * *

Teriakan demi teriakan yang sempat melemah itu kembali mengapung, di dalam benak Dazai yang suara-suaranya tinggal menanti waktu paling tepat untuk melebur. Mereka telah cukup bersenang-senang sejak dua tahun lalu. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah melindungi diri masing-masing, dengan tidak menoleh ke belakang–menyaksikan yang sebelumnya telah dilihat.

(Biar Dazai saja yang mencoba melindungi dirinya menggunakan kenangan mereka, sedangkan Chuuya pulang tanpa perlu lagi menatap masa lalu)

"Sekarang sudah aman, Chuuya. Kita bisa merayakan natal dengan tenang." Tepat setelah kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Chuuya, jiwa Dazai pun ikut tersedot masuk ke dalam dunia putih yang membingungkan sahabat terbaiknya ini.

Konyol sekali. Sejak kapan pula Dazai mempunyai suara yang kelembutannya dapat mengangkat resah? Untuk membongkar sandiwara konyol itu Chuuya membalikkan badan, dan di luar dugaan yang menyapa pengelihatannya adalah paras wanita dewasa tengah tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa ...?"

"Pasti kamu telah melalui banyak hal. Tidak apa-apa, kok, jika lupa sebentar." Ini adalah dunia ingatan Chuuya–putih bersih seumpama kertas tanpa carut-marut tinta. Saat itu Dazai tetaplah Dazai, meskipun di mata Chuuya bocah tersebut menjelma sosok sang kakak.

"Omong-omong kau ke manakan Dazai?"

"Dazai itu siapa? Teman barumu? Tubuh yang sekarang ini Nee-_san_ pinjam?" Mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri benar-benar menggelikan. Hampir saja Dazai tertawa, dan tanpa sengaja menumpahkan beberapa air mata jika melakukanya.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku ada perlu dengannya."

"Jangan-jangan dia mengganggumu?" Biru yang lebih dalam dibandingkan milik Chuuya itu menajam menyiratkan intimidasi. Si bungsu jadi bergidik, kala mendapati aura permusuhan seintens milik wanita ini.

"Me-meski sering tetapi aku bisa mengatasinya, kok. Dazai sialan itu menceritakan hal aneh mengenai _Landstar_ atau apalah. Jiwa yang tinggal di dalam sana bisa mengabulkan permohonan seseorang, terus ..." Lupa. Salahkan juga Dazai yang terlalu buru-buru ketika menceritakannya, entah dia mengejar-ngejar apa.

"Terus?"

"Intinya aku ingin menemui dia, dan memintanya menceritakan ulang. Bahkan sampai akhir pun idiot perban itu masih membuatku khawatir. Menjengkelkan sekali!"

"Nee-_san_ memang tidak paham. Namun, siapa pun dia Chuuya hanya perlu percaya padanya, bukan?" _Maaf_. Rasa-rasanya dada Dazai mendesak ia mengeluarkan kata tersebut. Sudah separuh jalan yang Dazai rintis. Mengapa pula di tengah-tengah penyelesaian ini, penyesalan harus muncul membuat Dazai kacau?

Maaf, karena dirinya memilih membangkang hatinya sendiri.

Yang dikabulkan keinginannya akan menyerupai salah satu sosok tercinta (keluarga, sahabat, atau mungkin kekasih) dari jiwa yang melaksanakan sebuah permohonan–menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, sebelum disucikan oleh dunia ingatan.

_Landstar_ adalah tanah suci yang mengumpulkan para jiwa yang kehilangan orang-orang terkasihnya semasa hidup. Mereka dikatakan hilang arah, apabila mendendam dengan dalam, memiliki segudang penyesalan, atau terdapat keinginan yang belum terlaksana.

Sebenarnya Dazai sendiri dapat menciptakan pilihan yang sekiranya bisa memudahkannya. Apakah meskipun menjelma wujud Kyouka ia akan tetap menjadi Dazai Osamu yang usil, dan membuat Chuuya tetap mengingatnya? Atau seperti sekarang ini, Dazai justru berpura-pura sebagai Kyouka yang memang disengaja supaya keberadaannya tidak dilihat untuk terakhir kalinya, karena takut Chuuya cenderung memilih Dazai dibandingkan pulang.

Toh, jauh lebih sulit menjaga setiap kata-katanya supaya kokoh, daripada meniru gerak-gerik Kyouka karena Dazai telah menghafalkan memori Chuuya, sewaktu _Landlord_ memberikan sebuah jiwa secara acak–syukurlah itu punya Chuuya yang perasaan sayangnya senantiasa keterlaluan.

"Percaya bagaimana coba?! Di hari pertama kami bertemu, idiot itu ingin gantung diri. Jiwaku sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun. Ketika Dazai jalan-jalan, dan dia nyaris jatuh ke dalam got, bagaimana nasibnya kalau tak diselamatkan olehku?!"

"Katanya mau mati, tetapi dia membenci rasa sakit, terus malah memarahiku saat aku mencegahnya jatuh dari got. Apa aku salah karena takut Dazai terkilir, lalu dia _bad mood_ seharian?"

Tidak. Itu sepenuhnya salah Dazai yang gagal memahami perhatian Chuuya.

"Jika aku tidak menemaninya, apa dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri? Tak akan bunuh diri lagi? Mencari ribut dengan preman-preman di jalan? Bakal lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan kaki? Berhenti menyodorkan kepalanya ke jendela sewaktu naik mobil?"

Mustahil, kan? Tanpa Chuuya yang membuat Dazai seolah-olah melayang demi menghindari malapetaka, sebaliknya Dazai pasti menjadi-jadi dengan mencelakakan diri sendiri (supaya Chuuya kembali menyelamatkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah).

"Kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang, bukankah permohonan Dazai yang tidak ingin kesepian lagi jadi tidak terkabul? Dia masih membutuhkanku, bukan?!"

"Tatap wajahku, Chuuya."

_PLAKKK!_

Wanita itu–kakaknya yang bernama Nakahara Kyouka–langsung menampar Chuuya tanpa belas kasih. Tangan kiri Kyouka–sebetulnya Dazai yang mati-matian membendung tangis–kini bergetar hebat menggerakkan hati Chuuya. Bungsu dari keluarga Nakahara itu memberi pelukan untuk menguatkan "Kyouka"–bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung mengelus punggungnya yang sedikit membungkuk, membalas rengkuhan Chuuya.

"Persahabatan antar lelaki tidaklah selemah itu, kan? Lagi pula Nee-_san_ percaya Chuuya itu kuat, dan sahabatmu pun pasti demikian. Lalu soal dia kesepian atau tidak ..."

"Kalian telah banyak membuat kenangan. Dia pasti tidak akan kesepian, karena tahu telah memiliki sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa." Kalimat itu bagaikan ombak yang menerpa Chuuya dengan kesejukan, dan memecahkan segala kesamaran di dadanya. Pikirannya seketika cerah. Di belakang punggung 'Kyouka' siluet demi siluet pun bermunculan–tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut kepulangan keluarga mereka.

"Tadi aku membentak Kyouka-_nee_, ya? Maaf. Sekarang diriku ingat semuanya." Selesai sudah. Tinggal sebentar lagi, dan pesta yang diakhiri dengan perpisahan abadi ini menjadi kenangan (Dazai seorang).

"Kita pulang ke surga sekarang."

"Padahal yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarku ke surga adalah Dazai, kenapa malah Kyouka-_nee_ yang muncul?"

"Hanya keluarga atau sahabat semasa hidup yang bisa menjemputmu. Sepertinya _Nee-san_ menggunakan tubuh anak ini sebagai wadah, untuk memungkinkanku membawamu pulang."

Raga yang masih hangat itu 'Kyouka' pinjam kehidupannya, sehingga ia mampu menuntun Chuuya ke surga menggunakan nyawa Dazai. Skenario cemerlang ini setidaknya sedikit menyuguhkan penghiburan, terutama bagi air mata Dazai agar bertahan sekali lagi.

"Tadi Kyouka-_nee_ berkata menggunakan tubuh Dazai sebagai perantara, kan? Tolong dekatkan telingamu."

"..."

Usai membisikkannya Chuuya memeluk 'Kyouka' lebih erat lagi, yang masih memangku adik kecilnya ini. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Chuuya menyerpih menjadi pecahan cahaya kuning yang berputar di sekitar 'Kyouka', begitu pun para siluet di belakang punggung wanita dewasa itu. Rengkuhan telah terlepas. Pangkuannya pun kosong, meski ada setitik kehangatan yang setidaknya sempat tertinggal.

Tidak ada lagi gambaran Kyouka yang memakai kimono merahnya. Dazai sudah menjadi Dazai yang memang berwujud bocah sebelas tahun. Sebelum dunia ingatan ini retak, Kyouka yang sungguhan tersenyum ke arah Dazai sekaligus melambaikan tangannya–berterima kasih untuk terakhir kali, tak ketinggalan mengucapkan _'merry christmas'_.

"Harusnya dia marah karena aku sembarangan menjadi dirinya, bukan berterima kasih."

Realitas di mana pohon natal dengan setumpuk hadiah yang mengelilinginya kembali Dazai saksikan. Jam kini menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Chuuya tidak lagi pulang ke bawah kolong ranjangnya, untuk menemani Dazai bermimpi. Mulai saat ini hingga akhir hayatnya mungkin dia hanyalah si bocah malang yang sendirian, tetapi Dazai yakin tak akan merasa sepi.

_"Sandiwaramu sangat bagus, Dazai. Jadilah aktor terkenal di masa depan sesuai cita-citamu. Merry Christmas, ya. Terima kasih untuk dua tahunnya."_

"Lihatlah. Aku pasti mempertahankan persahabatan kita dengan mewujudkan mimpiku. Cuma tadi Chuuya curang, padahal aku belum mengucapkan _merry christmas_."

Kesepian berhenti mengikutinya, karena Dazai sudah menjadi lebih kuat, dan semakin tangguh selama ia melindungi kenangan dari Chuuya yang kini bahagianya kekal–Dazai tidak menangis sama sekali, lho.

(Dia benar-benar hancur artinya)

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Definisi fluff tiap orang kan beda2 ya. jadi buatku ya ini fluff, buat kalian entahlah (ini banyakkan hurt sebenernya, lol). singkatnyan adalah chuuya udah matihidup di landstarjiwa dia dijaga dazai sebagai ganti, karena chuuya udah mengabulkan permohonan diaterus dilepaskan. dan maaf kalo bikin bingung HAAHAHA. aku udah usaha semaksss mungkin biar gk bingungin. dan ya yaudahlah ya. aku sendiri krg ngefeel ama fic gojel ini. tapi aku capek bikinnya dan aku mau apresiasi diri sendiri.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku enggak publish2 karena sibuk bikin buat event fluffember ini, dan bikinnya di berbagai fandom~


End file.
